ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Warp Zegactron
Warp Zegactron is a Fusion Beast composed of Galactron and Zegan. Appearance Warp Zegactron resembles a cyborg Zegan with white armor plates. However, it has no legs, giving it a mermaid-like appearance. It has mechanical pincers for hands; the left pincer is longer and sharper while the right one is shorter and has a blaster concealed within it. A third pincer is mounted on the end of its equivalent to the Galactron Shaft. The head is similar to Galactron's, but with Zegan's two large horns and central dorsal fin, as well as blue eyes. Its lower jaw and neck are also organic. The core on its chest is red and rimmed by white armor on top, while the lower torso is organic. Its legs are robotic and similar to Galactron's. History Ultraman Geed the Movie (AU) After its destruction at the hands of Ultraman Belial Atrocious, Zegan's remains were somehow obtained by Gilbaris, who combined them with machinery from Galactron to create a new weapon. After Galactron MK2's defeat, Warp Zegactron was unleashed as the leader of the normal Galactron army that attacked Okinawa, only to eventually be defeated by Zero, Orb and Geed. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Warp Zegactron makes its first actual appearance in this crossover as a creation of Kumasaga. It will battle against Ultrasaur. Powers and Abilities * Dimensional Travel: Warp Zegactron can travel between dimensions, indicated by a Galactron-style circular portal as well as a cloud of white mist like Zegan's. ** Shield: Just like Galactron, Warp Zegactron can summon circular portals to act as shields. * Triple Claws: Warp Zegactron has three crab-like claws in different places, with different functions: ** Blade Claw: Warp Zegactron's left hand claw has a long, pointed upper pincer which can deliver a fatal stab to the target. ** Cannon Claw: Warp Zegactron's right hand claw has short pincers, but an energy cannon mounted in its center. It can fire a powerful beam of red and yellow electricity. ** Claw Shaft: On the back of Warp Zegactron's head is a replica of the Galactron Shaft, albeit tipped with a crab-like pincer which can be used to grab, strangle and lift opponents. * Zegant Spark: Warp Zegactron's main attack. Fired from its core, this red laser surrounded in blue energy spirals can cause mass destruction before creating a wall of interdimensional portals that suck up anything the beam destroyed. * Underwater Adaptation: Warp Zegactron can function underwater and swim at high speeds. Trivia * Connections between components: ** Both are weapons created for invasion, although Galactron is a robot while Zegan is a bioweapon. ** Both appeared in episode 14 and 15 of their respective series, and returned one other time in their franchise (Orb's movie and Geed's finale.) ** Both can travel through dimensions. *** Both can also transport other beings between dimensions, although Galactron can only do this as its Mk2 version. ** Both are able to fight evenly with, and even possibly defeat Ultras in earlier appearances, only to suffer quick demises at the hands of more powerful opponents later on (including Ultraman Geed Ultimate Final for Galactron, and Ultraman Belial Atrocious for Zegan.) * Originally, Warp Zegactron would have had two Galactron Shafts extending from Zegan's "horns." This was scrapped. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Galactron Variations Category:Zegan Variations Category:Cyborgs Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Water Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Bioweapons